These Tears I Shed
by silverstorm93
Summary: DMHG The war has ended.The good gained all but Hermione lost him forever.She drowns in the sea of grief and agony until her bestfriend Ginny unlocks the true meaning of love and that death will not put an end to the bond Draco and Hermione formed. R


**These Tears I Shed**

**By silverstorm93**

_These tears I shed are all for you_

_For your touch_

_For your voice_

_For the bond we formed that everyone sought to be impossible_

_For your hardships_

_For your life that is now nothing but a mere memory._

The scene was filled with agony that no one could even dare to imagine. It was agony that extinguished all light from the world of Hermione; leaving her alone in pitch black darkness. The ecstasy from the past all vanished slowly as each tears crept down her cheeks.

She slowly ran her fingers through the smooth silky hair of the lifeless body. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. She enveloped his body in between her arms.

The pouring of her tears started to increase in speed and her breathing got shallow and woozy. Her face turned in to a deep shade of scarlet. Her heart beet thumped faster than ever.

"WHY!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

"WAKE UP DRACO! WAKE UP! IT'S OK! I'M HERE! THE WAR'S OVER! WAKE UP!"

Hermione shook his body furiously making the bed rattle.

The tears stained the white wool sheets as each one quickly fell from those hazel eyes. It was scattered around the bed spread. Each tear drop with its own unique shape and reason to be spilt.

"DRACO! WAKE UP! IT'S ME! WERE SAFE! VOLDEMORT WAS DEFEATED! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! WAKE UP! DRACO!"

She sobbed furiously. Her brown eyes were filled with tears. She screamed in frustration. He was not dead. He couldn't be.

"YOU PROMISED ME DRACO! YOU GOD DAMN PROMISED THAT YOU'LL BE WITH ME FOREVER! YOU PROMISED THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD PROVE YOUR LOVE TO ME WHEN YOU GAVE ME THIS RING! WHY DID YOU MAKE PROMISES THAT YOU WOULDN'T FULFILL!"

Unaware of what she was doing, she quickly slipped of the beautiful engagement ring of her finger and threw it harshly to the floor.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU SAID WE WOULD SPEND EACH MORNING WAKING UP TO THE SOUND OF EACH OTHER'S VOICES! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND NOTHING WOULD CHANGE THAT! THAT IS WHY WAKE UP! YOU'R NOT DEAD! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE! WAKE UP!"

The door clicked open and in came Ginny Weasley and 5 other Healers.

"Hermione are you al-"

"NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

"I'm really sorry Miss Granger but we were given strict orders to-"

Hermione raped her arms around Draco tightly.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ASLEEP! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE HIM!"

"Hermione. Calm down. Relax. I know how much you love him but you have to accept that his soul is not on earth anymore. Where ever he is, he is in a better place."

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE PROMISED HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"Miss Granger, his heart is no longer beating and he is not breathing. Please. We have to take him to the Morgue to cleanse his body before the Burial. Matt, Jason, please take the body to the morgue."

Two big healers pushed the bed but Hermione held on tightly.

"STOP IT! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Ginny place her hand on firmly on Hermione's arm forcing Hermione to let go of the bed. The Healers quickly pushed the bed out of the room.

Ginny held Hermione tightly and Hermione sobbed against her chest. Ginny's chest was wet from all her friend's tears but she didn't even notice.

She gave Hermione a tight embrace and whispered "It will be ok Mione. Stop crying. Draco wouldn't want you to be in this state. Shhh dear. It's alright."

"It's my fault Ginny. He died to save me."

"No. Draco would even suffer more pain if he knew that he lost you when he could have prevented it rather than being hit by an Avada. Loosing someone your heart desires worse than dying."

"Well I'm the one suffering now aren't I Gin? I'll never be able to hear his voice or feel his touch. Life's nothing with out him."

Ginny noticed the glimmering ring on the floor. She quickly picked it up and place it on Hermione's finger. "Death is no reason to stop loving a person Hermione. It is no excuse to loose feelings for a person just because he left you on earth. Draco will always be with you in spirit. He'll never leave your heart. You may not physically feel him with you any more, but there are always memories to fight away the pain. Death will not destroy the bond you share with Draco. I'm sure that he still holds love for you and is watching us from above right now. So what if he's dead? He still loves you and you still love him. He proved his eternal love for you when he died. He chose love and death over safety and self benefits. Hermione, his death will create a deep scar in your heart, but the fact that he has proved his undying love and care for you will eventually mend it. So stop crying. He already gave you the most precious gift in the world."

Hermione let out a crooked smile. Ginny was right. Death will never stop her from loving him. Never.

In a horse voice she whispered "Thank you".

**_After 10 years_ **

Hermione stroked the grave stone made out of smooth marble. She traced the letters engraved on the stone spelling out his name. She wiped the grave stone with a satin hanky and placed the flowers at the foot of the stone like she did every day.

Tears slowly trickled down her face.

_These tears visit my eyes every morning._

_A constant reminder of you._

_I hear your voice as the wind whispers to me,_

_I feel your touch as the leaves strike my skin as it is being blown away._

_I see your smile, as I look out into the clear blue sky._

_I gaze into your eyes when I stare into the vast grey sea._

_Each tear I shed represents the sorrow I hold;_

_The longing of my soul to join you._

_But then again, each tear stands for hope;_

_That you will always remain in the depth of my heart;_

_That there is still a tomorrow;_

_That death did not succeed in parting us._

_All these tears, I shed for you. _

_Because I love you Draco and I always will._

_A/N: review_


End file.
